In many orthopedic and prosthetic systems, straps are employed for securing elements to the anatomy of the wearer. Such straps may prove cumbersome to the wearer to apply, and may also be difficult for some wearers to adjust.
While there have been attempts to overcome such shortcomings, many solutions are complicated and add bulk to components such that additional structure is provided which may protrude from any orthopedic or prosthetic device. Further, many of such solutions, merely provide an alternative to a strap and do not both replace a strap and provide bracing support.
Thus, there is a need that exists for an orthopedic or prosthetic support device that makes donning and doffing easy in a streamlined manner, yet enables sufficient support to the limb of the wearer.